A Pod Of Medapod
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of One Shots, Poems, and other stories of all sorts of styles about Pokemon. Multiple warnings, pairings, characters and ratings. Written for the Pokemon Writing Diversity Challenge.
1. Misty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Nonnet Poem.**

**Misty - four years old**

I wish that someone loved me enough,

To tuck me into bed at night time,

Be it Human or Pokémon,

I do not care at all,

I want the same as them,

I want parents,

To tuck me in,

To sleep,

Night.

**End of Poem.**

**I just got this idea because I noticed that in the anime Misty's parents are missing so I thought they might of died or favoured Misty's older sisters. **


	2. Pokemon Trainer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Sestina Poem.**

**Pokémon Trainer**

I throw my Pokeball

With all of my strength I Throw

I really want to capture that Pokémon

I will not be mean once it has been Captured

I do hope we can be Friends

So we can have lots of Adventures

I really like Adventures

I always carry a Pokeball

So I know that I can always make new Friends

With all my strength I Throw

The ball sucks in the pocket monster and the creature is Captured

My new friend is more than just a normal Pokémon

I enjoy training my Pokémon

We go on lots of Adventures

New Pokémon are Captured

I need to buy another Pokeball

When I meet a new friend I always Throw

I make lots of new Friends

Old and New Friends

Never going to stop meeting new Pokémon

With all of my strength I Throw

We go on amazing Adventures

I treasure each and every Pokeball

New Friends are Captured

Lots of different types are Captured

New Friends

It Pokeball

Rare and Common Pokémon

Let's meet them all on our Adventures

With all my strength I Throw

With all of my strength I Throw

A new friend is Captured

For a new type of Adventures

New Contests are found to take part in with my Friends

Costumes Pokémon

Fashion for a Pokeball

A good Throw means new Friends

I have not Captured all of the Pokémon

I have lots of fun Adventures thanks to the Pokeball

**End of Poem.**


	3. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I do not have any rights to Pokemon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition and the Pokemon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a shape poem under 500 words - Mines meant to be in the shape of a Christmas Tree.**

**A Pokemon Christmas**

A

Golden Star

Shines

Above

in the sky.

Looking down on

All of the peacefully resting

Pokémon.

As they wait

For Father Christmas

To come and deliver their

gifts for being good Pokémon.

Not a single eye is open

As the jolly man in red is

pulled through the night sky by

his team of energetic Stantler. His laugh

echoes throughout the sky telling both human and

Pokémon that he is close and their gifts

are near. As his famous words come out of his

mouth Pokémon and humans of all ages jump out of

bed and run down the stairs with glee and excitement shining

brightly in their eyes. Tired parents follow their children with

a sleepy smile on their faces at the emotions that appear only

on

Christmas.

**End of Poem.**


	4. Like The Setting Sun - M Rated for DEATH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: May, Sun, May, Write a fic that explores death.**

**Like The Setting Sun**

Tears ran down May's face as she stared out over the forest from the Pokecenter's balcony. Her body shook with grief as her mind tried to make sense of what was going on while her heart ached for the only person that seemed to understand her.

"I miss you so much," May whispered out to the setting sun, the bright red fiery heat of it reminded her of her precious lover's hair. "Even though we only just met and we had not been together for long I will never forget you, or the way you laughed and smiled. You brought so much happiness and hope to me...with you by my side I felt like I could do anything."

With a sad sigh May closed her eyes and allowed the warm summer wind to wrap around her like a blanket. The warmth and power of the wind reminding her of her passionate lover. The sounds of Pokémon and trainers rushing into the safety of the Pokecenter before darkness fell came to her ears through that only fuelled her depression. Without her lover at her side May would never be able to feel those wonderful arms around her as they pulled her in for a hug.

"What will I do without you?" May asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the orange sun. "Without you I am alone, I have no one in this region to turn to. How am I even supposed to get through a day without you?"

Lowering her hand May froze when she felt six extra Pokeballs that she had received temporary permission to carry on her. She had forgotten that her lover had left all of their precious Pokémon to her. She had forgotten for a very brief moment how her lover trusted her more with them than her own family.

Emotions swelled up inside of her as the grief and depression battled hard to stay through it was her lovers final words that broke through the depression that had taken hold of her and prevented her from doing anything.

"I love you too, with all my heart," May whispered with a small sniffle only to blink in surprise when she felt the Pokeballs around her waist all shake as if agreeing with her. "It seems that _our _Pokémon agree with me love. I promise to look after them and make sure that they are happy."

Raising a trembling hand May placed her flat hand over her eyes only to feel wetness against her hands as the image of her happily smiling lover flashed before her mind. A few seconds later May found herself unable to take the sight any longer.

"I wish I could of went with you but I know that if I did you or tried to follow you than I would be in a lot of trouble when we finally do meet up again," May said with a watery laugh only to freeze and look down at her wet hand. 'Why is my hand wet?'

Without thinking May raised one of her glove covered hands to her face only to realise what the wet sensation was on her face. Her tears.

**End of Prompt.**


	5. My Little Ash and Pikachu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or My Little Pony, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or My Little Pony and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write for a fandom that you have written less than 10% of your fics for.**

**My Little Ash and Pikachu**

Shock and surprise shone from Ash's eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. When he had agreed to helping out Mewtwo in an attempt to save another world from evil he would of never thought he would of been turned into a horse with wings.

"W-What happened to me? Did you turn me into some sort of talking Pokémon?" Ash asked as he looked at his black fur and his red and white coloured mane and tail. "Is this what Pokémon look like in the world we are going to?"

"In this world there are no Pokémon," Mewtwo answered as he stared at Ash with a smug glint in his eyes. "Humans are thought of as fairytales and myths. This form will allow you to fit in with everyone else, to those living in the world you will be just another-"

"Ponyta with wings!" Ash shouted out in fear and shock as he continued to stare at hi reflection. "What will my mum say when she walks into my room and sees me like this? She thinks I have just come home for a few weeks for a break between journeys! And what about Pikachu?!"

Mewtwo smirked. "See for yourself, I know how deep of a bond the two of you share so I knew that you and Pikachu would not be willing to be separated from each other. Look behind you Ash."

With confusion clearly colouring his now pony face Ash slowly turned around, being careful to remember that he now had four legs and a pair of wings, only to find a shocking sight. Instead of Pikachu standing behind him a strange looking creature that sort of looked similar to Charmander but with a few spikes and wings stood in Pikachu's place. The only thing that gave Ash a single idea that this strange creature was his buddy Pikachu was the familiar mixture of colourings.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Pikachu asked only for both him and Ash o freeze in shock at the words that came out of Pikachu's mouth.

"I hope you enjoy your news forms as you will not change back into your normal forms until you return to your home world after helping to protect the other world," Mewtwo said simply, he did not even try to hide his smug look.

**End of Prompt.**


	6. Naughty Sounding Situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the if you dare challenge, the as much as you can challenge, the one million words added competition, the High School Never Ends Challenge, the 12/30 Challenge and the Mix and Match Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about something with sexual or sensual themes to reflect the fanfiction cliché of something that isn't sex sounding like it. Tongue-in-check. Write an T-Rated fic. Koga. Bell. Drew.**

**Naughty Sounding Situations**

"Hurry up already, I want you to get inside already," Drew complained as he crossed his arms. "Hurry up, are you a trained ninja who could catch a bell before it falls to the floor in under a second or not?"

"Keep your tongue-in-check," Koga grunted as he gritted his teeth as his hand move backwards and forwards. "It is not my fault that this has happened!"

"Maybe your losing your touch?" Drew suggested with a playful smirk on his face. "After all you are an old man."

"Watch your manners, I will get inside here and you will enjoy it a lot when I do," Koga grumbled good naturally as he looked down and frowned. "Why is it not working for?"

"Maybe you are all spent out?" Drew suggested as he lay on the bed waiting for his lover to hurry up. "If you want we could get a-"

"NO! I am not going to use one of those to help me!" Koga replied sharply. "Besides I do not like to use them for situations like these. What if they get stuck?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Koga love, I do not see how using a blunt knife or the handle of a fork to help you get the lid of the pickle jar off will cause any serious problems. Besides, how can a knife get stuck on an unopened jar of pickles?"

Koga did not reply, instead he chose to glare down at the innocent jar of pickles in his hands. He had found a new rival, one he would not stop battling until it was defeated.

**End of Prompt.**


	7. Who Are They?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a drabble between 301 and 500 words.**

**Who Are They?**

"Max...do you know who they are?" May asked as she stared at the two females talking to their parents. "Mum and dad seem to know them really well."

"They look familiar but I cannot place them," Max replied with a frown as he adjusted his glasses. "Though this is to be expected, this is our parents big wedding anniversary and family reunion combo so maybe they are relatives of ours that we have never met before?"

"Maybe, but let's not embarrass ourselves as something tells me that we will never live it down," May said as she stared at the blond haired woman who wore a brown and yellow outfit with a bright orange scarf while her friend had black hair and wore a black and red dress while carrying a strangely shaped item on her back. "Something tells me that they know how to protect themselves without using Pokémon."

"Without Pokémon! Do you mean that they have mastered how to do real Pokémon attacks?" Max asked his big sister in excitement only to run off to his parents and the two strange females. "Do either of you know how to use double slap attack? Or razor leaf?"

"MAX!" May shouted out as her face went bright red, not wanting her brother to make even more of a fool she ran after him. "It's at times like this that I wish I was still travelling with Ash."

Quickly making her way to her excited brother's side May let out a sigh of relief as she found him fine and unhurt. Max's eyes sparkled as he stared at the strange blond haired woman and her black haired friend while their parents stood back and watching Max.

"I am sorry, I think my brother is a bit confused," May said with a strained smile causing the two females to turn their attention to her. Thinking that everything was safe May opened her mouth to talk only to be cut off by her little brother.

"Are you two Pokémon?"

**End of Prompt.**


	8. Soldier Gym Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: Surge, Scott, Dress, My Jobs, Write a fic centred on one characters view on another character, write about a soldier.**

**Soldier Gym Leader**

Scott looked up at the gym leader of the newest gym he had entered, this home region of Ash's certainly had some very interesting people in them. The gym leader that now stood in front of him was a tall muscular fellow, it was obvious that the man had spent a lot of time in the gym.

"My jobs are wide and many but at the moment I just want to know about your gym," Scott said finally as stared at the man who he could only describe as a soldier that had seen battle. "What do you think of yourself? Have you ever played truth and dare? Have you ever lost a poker game and ended up wearing a dress? How did you become a gym leader in the first place?"

Scott fell silent and watched as the emotions flashed across the ex-soldier's eyes while his face remained blank and skilfully closed off. To Scott in his bright shirt and sunglasses this man was the opposite of him but for some reason he seemed to suit this man. The Riachu at his side stared at Scott as if wondering if it should attack or not, to Scott all of the signs were pointing towards the fact that this man had taken part in this regions war that had happened several years ago.

'I wonder how he would react if I just asked him what it was like to fight in the war' Scott thought as continued to wait for the gym leader's reply. 'It seems that I have shocked him into silence...I wonder how long it will take him to come around.'

Realising that no one would be helping soon Scott politely coughed in an attempt to get the man's attention. He did not want the ex-soldier to react badly to unexpected touch nor did he fancy seeing just how powerful the gym leader's Riachu's electric attacks were.

"Sir, maybe we should continued this interview sitting down?" Scott asked kindly while wondering if he would need to get a stool of some kind so he could even think about reaching the man's height to snap him out of the state he was in. "I will be as quick as possible."

With an unsure expression on his face Scott watched as the gym leader slowly came back to reality, his eyes focused on Scott and a frown appeared on his face. Glad that he was wearing his sunglasses so the electric type gym leader would not see his nerves Scott gave a sheepish smile and held out the clip board to the man.

"How about I just give you the paperwork to fill out?" Scott asked as he wondered if filling out a familiar type of document would help. "Errr...did I say something wrong? I was only asking the questions on this questionnaire that I told you about. I did not mean to-"

"You speak too much," LT Surge deadpanned causing Scott to face faulted. "I was trying to work out what you were saying, slow down and explain things more simply this time."

**End of Prompt.**


	9. Friends and Portals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge, the If you dare continued challenge, the as much as you can challenge.**

**Prompt: Sabrina, Key, Haunter, Here trembles war, Write about finding something. **

**Friends and Portals**

Laughter fell from Sabrina's lips as she sat at the dinner table hugging her new friend, Haunter, both of them was looking over a piece of paper that Sabrina had written on. Right in the middle of it was a drawing of an old looking key. So lost in their plan with joy and excitement shining in their eyes neither Sabrina or Haunter noticed the worried looks that her newly freed parents were sending her.

"Here trembles war," Adam, Sabrina's father, muttered softly gaining a glare from his wife. "We are doomed if she and her Haunter's plans involve us with the apple sauce and glue combo that they got us with last time."

"Oh hussh Adam, everything is fine," Lisa gently scolded as she gave her husband a mock glare. "At least we are not living as dolls or in fear of our own daughter anymore."

"That I am thankful for and I am very happy that our daughter has found a friend," Adam said carefully as he gave his daughter a fond smile. "But with all of those pranks that those two play, I think that they have scared more of their challengers away from their gym by harmless practical jokes like the old fashioned glue and chicken feathers."

"Well I am happy about it, our daughter has found so much with the help of that darling Haunter," Lisa said as she shot her laughing daughter and Haunter a happy smile. "I think that Haunter has brought so much into our lives-"

"Yes, so much that I am thankful that I am a physic as my powers give me a warning before anything happens to me," Adam said simply ignoring the dark look his wife sent him. "Now then, enough of this, I will no longer be scared to live in my own home because of my daughter and her Haunter!"

"We already are, or have you forgotten what went on before that nice boy and Haunter came into our lives," Lisa said as she shot Adam a warning look. "Whatever you decide to do it better not involve separating those two, I do not want our daughter to go back to how things were before...together those two are perfect."

"It doesn't! It doesn't!" Adam said in defence as he was as he held his hands up in surrender. "All I was going to do was ask them what they were planning to do next and who their newest victim is. At least if it is me I can start to write up my will...again for the twentieth time."

Ignoring his wife's muttering about stupid over paranoid husbands Adam slowly made his way towards his daughter and her Pokémon friend. Each step he took was carefully placed as he double checked to make sure that he was not walking into a trap. Just as he made it to the edge of the table Sabrina and Haunter looked up at him with a haunting smile.

"Hello Daddy, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked making Adam gulp in fear. "Are you trying to sneak a look at Haunter's and my special idea?"

"Haunt, Haunter," the Ghost type Pokémon said as he agreed with his human friend.

"N-No, I was not trying to do anything of the sort," Adam replied nervously with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was just coming over to ask you what you were planning next, I thought that you were going to be over at your gym today being a...gym leader and all and doing...gym leader...stuff."

"It is still pretty early Daddy, and the gym does not open until 9am," Sabrina answered calmly, secretly enjoying watching her father squirm. "As for what Haunter and I are planning...we are making some plans to create a new special key."

"A-A new special key?" Adam asked interestedly, missing the pointed look his wife was sending his daughter over his shoulder. "What sort of thing does it unlock?"

"It hides a portal to another dimension, the one where ghost type Pokémon live in," Sabrina said as she answered her father's question causing Adam to gulp in fear. "Haunter and I were just going over some last details about what should go on the key, we do not want anyone, Pokémon, humans or otherwise, going in and out of the portal now do we?"

"No...we do not want that at all," Adam replied as sweat began to pour down him. "W-Where are you keeping this portal? How did you find it?"

"Haunter found it in between the floors of the house while he was moving about one day, setting things up for a new prank," Sabrina answered as she and Haunter gleefully watched her father squirm. "And we was keeping it in the spare bedroom but with how it has changed shape lately we have moved it."

"Moved it to where?" Adam asked, not really wanting to know but if he was going to avoid the portal he had to know. "Did you somehow take it to the gym?"

"Nope," Sabrina said as a dark look flashed across her face though her father missed it. "Haunter placed it in the bathroom, the toilet to be more precise."

"So...that strange noise I heard this morning when I...you know...it was not that part of the toilet had been broken somehow and needed repairing but..." Adam gulped and winced at the memory. "I...what I did went into the portal to the ghost type Pokémon world?" Sabrina nodded her head with a serious expression causing Adam to groan. "Then...what about when I flushed the toilet? I did not hurt the portal did I?"

"Nope, Haunter and I made sure to put several protective measures into place when we first found it," Sabrina said happily causing Adam to sigh in relief though it was short lived. "But if I was you it would be best to go and apologise to them, do you know anyone who would like going through something like they did because of you?"

A second later Adam teleported out of the room leaving behind a laughing daughter and ghost Pokémon and a glaring wife.

"Honestly you two, as much as I agree that your father is in need of a taste of his own medicine after what he did last night do you not think that you went a bit too far?" Lisa asked as she folded her arms. "One day all of these lies and pranks on people will come back to haunt you."

"But Mummy," Sabrina said seriously causing Lisa to pause. "I did not lie or joke, with things like this I am always serious."

Lisa looked at her daughter unsurely. "Than your laughter earlier..."

"Was about a knock knock joke that Haunter shared with me," Sabrina answered honestly with a happy smile as she and Haunter cuddled together. "Being able to read the minds and communicate with Pokémon like I can do is my favourite thing about being a Physic."

A few seconds later a loud terrified scream came from upstairs in the bathroom.

"SABRINA!" Adam's terrified voice rang out throughout the whole house. "You are banned from bringing home anymore portals to the ghost world!"

"Oh pooie, that spoils our fun Haunter," Sabrina said sadly only to freeze and an excited smile appeared on her face. "Daddy never mentioned anything tough about bringing home dark worm holes though!"

**End of Prompt.**


	10. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the**

**Prompt: Write in a style you have not written for before, Write a Senryu poem.**

**Captured**

The trainer approaches,

Forced to leave home,

Thoughtless human

**End of Prompt.**


	11. New Trainer Shiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or K, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or K and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the**

**Prompt: Cross two fandoms you have never crossed before, Write a first person POV fic.**

**New Trainer Shiro**

As I stare at the two strange white and red balls I now hold in my hand I find myself almost remembering two familiar yet strange faces. Their faces though I find is blurred and hidden from me, just like a lot of my memories since that are over six months old. I feel a frown come to my face as I only half listened to the Professor as I allow my thoughts to wash over me and the true hidden reason of why I wanted to become a Pokémon trainer came to the front of my mind.

'Together we are going to discover just who I really am' I thought silently as I continue to stare at the two Pokeballs. 'And we are going to find our place in this big world and work out just what happened to me...I cannot ignore the feeling as if someone is desperately searching for me...I need to know-"

"Shiro? Are you listening?" the Professor suddenly asks me, I find my attention suddenly snapping to the young purple haired woman standing in front of me. "You do realise how rare it is for a new trainer as yourself to start off with two Pokémon, right? And that you need to-"

"I know Professor but do not worry at all," I tell her with what I guessed was one of my normal light hearted smiles. "With Kuroh and Neko at my side everything will be alright, we will look after each other. Besides I have learnt so much from you and the girls, and I promise to keep in contact with you, and do so often."

"Kuroh and Neko?" The Professor says to me as she raised her eyebrow, I could not help myself but to let out a sheepish laugh.

"Strange nicknames for Pokémon, and foreign sounding too I know but for some reason they just sound right," I tell her only to find myself feeling as if I am remember a pair of extremely close friends. "I...I feel like I know two people who are called Kuroh and Neko...I feel as if Kuroh is a dog while Neko is a cat. I do not know why but with this Kuroh being a Growlithe and this Neko being a Meowth it just seems...right."

"It sounds like your memories are starting to revile themselves," the Professor tells me and I let out a soft hum of agreement. "Shiro...that day I and my girls found you...you were burnt pretty badly, you had a very bad injury to your chest and we were not sure if you were going to make it...I do not know what happened and maybe we will never know but maybe-"

"It is alright Professor Ivy," I say with a calm and understanding smile on my face. "I feel as if...no, I know that if I find the real Kuroh and Neko they will protect me and not let me out of their sight. Something about them just calls out to me..."

"Calls out to you?"

I happily nod my head. "Yup, it is almost like the feeling you get when you truly come home and you are surrounded by those you can trust with your life...I want to find them, I want to feel this warm feeling inside of me all the time...and both Kuroh and Neko are the source for me...they...they are...clansmen and so much more."

**End of Prompt.**


	12. Runway to my Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the 12/30 prompt challenge, the Mix and Match challenge, the If you dare continued challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic in the romance genre, Write a fic in the romance genre, Serena, Koga, Bell, Runway.**

**Runway to my Heart**

Her heart pounded in her chest as Serena stared up at the older handsome man with wide eyes. The bell he had just given her was grasped tightly in her hands. Silently Serena felt as if Koga had just gained excess to land his flying type Pokémon in the runway of her heart.

"I hope you do not mind, but I have seen you about and you are beautiful," Koga all but stuttered out nervously, his face going bright red. "Every time I saw you smile it felt like my heart would sing in joy...and your laugh...the way you move..."

"You really did look at the true me before making up your mind to give me your precious bell during this special holiday, didn't you?" Serena asked with a love sick expression, ignoring those around them glaring at both of them with their own silver bells in hand. "You...you are nothing like the rest of them."

"I should hope not," Koga said softly and calmly though Serena could easily spot the nervous and fear in the ninja's eyes. "I do not go about doing things without thinking them out and making a careful plan."

"It sounds like we are opposites then as I am travelling with my Pokémon to find out what I want to do with my life," Serena explained, a blush found its way to her face as Koga gave her a proud and approving smile.

"Unlike some people your age you have a plan for the future even if it is not set in stone," Koga stated causing several of the watching hopeful's to groan sadly and disappear from the watching crowd. "I like how you treat your Pokémon, how you respect and honour others...you have something about you, a spark if you must call it something, that makes you different and stand out from all of the rest."

"Thank you Koga," Serena said shyly as she raised her bell holding hand and held it to her heart while making eye contact with the poison type gym leader. "I, Serena, accept your wonderful silver bell on this special day and I hope that we can make it into something more."

"I, Gym Leader Koga, thank you for giving me this honour to prove myself worthy to you and allowing me to take the first step in our relationship," Koga said as he said his half of the lines, unable to keep the silly grin off of his face. "D-D..."

"Yes?" Serena asked with a smile, enjoying how her growing crush was acting around her.

"Would you like to go and capture Pokémon together or have a battle?" Koga finally said, ignoring the shocked and dirty looks he was getting for suggesting such a thing. "I know that you like to drink tea and watch the clouds float by and do lots of girly stuff but...I know that you are a Pokémon trainer and-"

"I would love to, thank you for asking me instead of the other possible questions," Serena said with a happy smile that made Koga's knees go weak. "Too many people have asked me to do boring things with them like get a hot drink or go to a spar. I prefer the races, as a rider, or sky battles or exploring areas for new Pokémon."

Koga grinned proudly at Serena's words, it looked like the day was going to turn out alright after all.

**End of Prompt.**


	13. Dreams of Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about a dream, Write a one shot about your BroOTP as a couple, Pikachu, Pikachu, Beauty, Depth of Knowledge. **

**Dreams of Orange**

Ash let out a depressed sigh as he stared up at the night sky, his heart ached as his mind wandered about what his lover might be up to. Letting out a soft sigh Ash forced a weak smile on his face as he looked away from the beauty of the sky to his best friend.

"Do you think that Drake is thinking of us, Pikachu?" Ash asked with a depressed sigh as he felt the cold but comforting feeling of the metal pendent pressing against his chest. "Do you think Drake is going to be able to join us soon?"

"Drake?" a familiar voice asked in confusion making Ash jump in surprise and Pikachu prepare himself for an attack. "Who is Drake?"

"N, Cialn," Ash said in surprise as he looked between the two young men who had been a depth of knowledge about them that had helped Ash to grow and learn. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were wondering where you kept on going every night after we have all fallen asleep," Cilan answered calmly as he gave Ash a worried look. "Ash...you know that there is no reason to be ashamed of being homesick."

"Cilan is right," N said as he gave Ash a pointed look. "You come from far away, a place where there are different custom's and expectations and Pokémon...and from the small bits of writing and reading I have seen you do a language difference too."

"Thank you for worrying guys but while you do have good points what has been bothering me for a while is none of those," Ash said as he gave the two confused green haired males a kind smile. "I miss my boyfriend, Drake. He means so much to me, we are really close to one another."

"Drake? I think I have heard that name before," Cilan said thoughtfully while N also tried to place the name. "Wait a moment! Isn't Drake the Pokémon Champion of the Orange Islands?"

"He is, at first it was all business with me defeating him for the title of Champion but after the battle was over and everything had calmed down...Drake told me it was like he was seeing things in a new light," Ash explained while Pikachu happily nuzzled Ash. "During the next week or so as we got everything settled we somehow started going on dates. We soon found that we had a deep bond with each other and it just seemed to grow."

"If Drake is so dear to you why is he not here with you now?" N asked in confusion as he tried to place all the information Ash had given him into the right place. "And you took on a Champion?"

"Yeah, I did and I know what you are thinking," Ash said with a dry smile on his face. "You both thought that I was some rookie trainer right? Well it is not true, I've been though several regions and seen some amazing things. Including my handsome Drake."

"Will we get the chance to meet him?" Cilan asked as he looked at Ash curiously. "I do remember that you told me and Iris that someone at sometime would be joining us on our journey."

A blush appeared on Ash's face. "Yeah, Drake said that he would met up with me in this region and we will travel and explore the rest of the region together...and that he had a very important question to ask me."

"Ash..." N said thoughtfully. "Would you mind if I stuck around to met your lover? I am interested in meeting him and finding out all about the region he comes from."

"Sure, I hope you do not mind me doing this but when I called Drake a few days ago on the phone I told him all about you and he would love to meet you too," Ash said happily only to give a depressed sigh as he returned his attention to the bright moon. "But we are going to have to wait a bit longer than I thought, Drake's had more work dumped on him that he can't just not do."

"Do not worry Ash, we can keep you company while we wait," Cilan said before a dark smile crossed his face making N and Ash look at him in surprise and confusion. "Plus there is something that I picked up from having two brothers..."

"What is that?" Ash asked while N nodded his head.

"Information," Cilan said as he shot the pair a smug expression."Whenever one of m brothers brought home a possible lover my other brother and I made sure to grill them and now we will be doing the same for you Ash!"

Over in the Orange Islands in Drake's house where the man and Ash's lover in question was surrounded by paperwork a shiver went up the Champions spine. A strange feeling entered Drake, one which he would only get answers when he finally met up with his beloved Ash.

**End of Prompt.**


	14. A New Region - Used Online Translator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about a poem under eight lines, write a poem in a language that is not your mother tongue.**

**A New Region**

新しい一日が始まります

新たな冒険が始まります

新しい友人が作ります

新しい世界が探検します

強くなるための新しい方法

新しい場所はで成長します

新しい領域は、私の足が発見されるのを待っているです。

* * *

Atarashī tsuitachi ga hajimarimasu aratana bōken ga hajimarimasu atarashī yūjin ga tsukurimasu atarashī sekai ga tanken shimasu tsuyoku naru tame no atarashī hōhō atarashī basho wa de seichō shimasu atarashī ryōiki wa, watashi no ashi ga hakken sa reru no o matte irudesu.

**End of Prompt.**

**I'm sorry if I have upset anyone or got the Japanese language wrong, for this challenge I have to write a poem that's not in my own and as I know none I've used Google Translator. So I do not know if my grammar or spelling and whatnot is correct. I hope I've not upset anyone.**


	15. Painful Romantic Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a fic that contains no humans ,Write a pairing that involves two none-humans, Meowth, Meowth, Yawn, Careful is my middle name.**

**Painful Romantic Memories**

Meowth let out a depressed sigh as he looked up at the full moon that hung in the starry night sky, his heart twisted in pain as he remembered just what had happened only a few days ago. As he let out an exhausted yawn, showing two rows of sharp pointed teeth, Meowth ignored his need to sleep and the soft snores behind him in favour of spending time alone with his memories.

'I cannot believe how that she-Meowth acted, did she not realise just how much I have done for her?' Meowth thought sadly as he remembered how the female Meowth had all but ignored him in favour of making sure the Persian was alright. 'I promised her I would be careful in the battle, I told her that careful is my middle name...I did everything that she asked for and more.'

Meowth, in a rare side of his Pokémon side, allowed himself to lie on the ground like a common Meowth. His heart painfully hammered in his chest as he thought over all of his decisions and how the love of his life had coldly rejected him. As he continued to stare up at the night sky more and more stars began to join the original few only for Meowth's depressed mood to grow.

Memories came flooding back to Meowth as his eyes shone with emotion, in his mind eye Meowth found himself watching them all. No matter what he did or tried Meowth found himself unable to escape from his thoughts about Her.

'I hope that she is happy with that Persian...even though the tricky feline lost to me' Meowth thought, winning a rare battle though only gave him a small emotional boost. "I wonder if my beautiful Meowth will evolve into an even more amazingly beautiful Persian and have baby Pokémon with him...though then again as he is the leader of the group you never know. I would of treated her right, I would of given her all the riches she wanted and anything else. One as pretty and as amazing as her is not meant to be on the streets.'

Pausing in his thoughts to make sure that everyone was still fast asleep Meowth turned back around only to hear the sound of soft snoring coming from inside the hot air balloon. Shaking his head with a fond look on his face Meowth turned back and looked up at the stars.

'Those stars, they look beautiful stars looked like the jewels on her Pokeball that he had seen the very first time they had met. Now they just served as a painful reminder of both beauty and suffering. As Meowth continued to stare up into the night sky he found a small bit of hope enter him.

'If the sky is so big then that means the earth is big too...' Meowth thought as he slowly began to think back on his ex-crush differently. 'Maybe...maybe she was not the one, maybe I will find someone out there who is just for me.'

**End of Prompt.**


	16. Researching The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Prompt: MewTwo, Peace, Max, Write about finding something, Write a oneshot featuring a character you haven't yet featured in a fic, External Conflict.**

**Researching The Past**

Max stared at the large book in front of him. His eyes scanned over the words on the page as if they were the answer to everything. The library clock ticked by in the background, counting down the time Max had until his older sister, Ash and Brock would be by to pick him up after the Gym battle was over.

"How can the story that Ash told me be true?" Max said to himself as he stared at the beautifully taken photograph of the island in question. "And even Brock and Pikachu backed him up. Ash...did he really meet this MewTwo Pokémon...I wonder if it even exists."

With only a frown of concentration to show his external conflict Max allowed himself to be swept up in the peace and quiet as he looked for proof. Picture after picture, word after word, they all told Max the very same thing...yet Ash had told him the story...a story that scarily seemed to match up with everything the books littered around him said and a story that spoke of more truth then lies. His mind buzzed with new information that Max found hidden within the books, his eyes took in every possible detail he could.

Only to freeze when his eyes landed on a picture he almost ignored. Taking a second look Max stared at the photograph, it was nothing fancy, only a group of people who had come to take photographs for the book. It was not them that had caught Max's attention though, it was the silently watching Pokémon in the background, staring at the group of humans with a calculating look while hiding behind a large tree.

"W-is that a Pokémon?" Max asked himself as he adjusted his glasses and took a closer look. "Different shades of purple? Could it be, the Pokémon that Ash told me about? MewTwo...I wonder if..."

Quickly turning to his left Max grabbed the crude and quickly done pencil drawing that Ash had drawn for him. With shaking hands Max laid the pencil drawing down on top of the book so the two images where side by side and stared. Besides Ash's okay drawing skills which still left a lot to be desired the basics of the two images where the same.

"Ash...Brock...they were telling the truth!" Max shouted out excitedly with a large grin only to blush and look around, a relieved sigh came from his lips when he spotted no one and no one came running into the room. "That was close...with this Pokémon and story being so closed to being solved and all..."

Sitting down again Max turned his attention back to the book and pencil drawing. His mind ran a mile a minute as the realisation as proof of a new Pokémon that was not in the Pokedex stood in front of him, plain as day.

"I...I need to get more information from Ash!" Max cried out as he quickly began to gather up all of the books, through the drawing and the linking book stayed on the table. "With this sort of proof a new Pokémon can be added to the Pokedex! And I get to talk to the legendary Professor Oak!"

**End of Prompt.**

**Don't know if anyone reads my little notes or is interested but I've started a giant Pokémon Gen 1 cross stitch. It's 72.24cm x 127cm. It is the reason why I'm being so slow to update for as I'm going between writing and stitching and sorting out the second half of Feline Mystery. I was wondering...if I made a simple blog of sorts and posted a photo of my Pokémon cross stitch would anyone be intreasted?**


	17. Learning And Excitement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written For: The Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Leap Year Challenge.**

**Prompt: Hope, Write a slice of life fic, Write an expanded cannon fic.**

**Learning And Excitement**

Depression wrapped around Delia as she stared down at the picture with a soft, sad smile on her face. All around her curious eyes stared at her, searching for clues and answers to her reaction of the picture that they had handed her. Letting out a soft sigh Delia looked up from the picture with eyes full of memories and turned to look at her precious Ash's old school teacher and the current school class.

"Is there a problem, Delia?" Mr. Johson asked as he stared at Delia with concern dancing in his eyes. "I hope we did not upset you or say anything we should not of. I know that sometimes there can be unspoken rules amongst trainers and their families about something's..."

Whispers broke out amongst the group of students at their teacher's words as they curiously glanced between their tutor and the person they were visiting. As Delia gave Mr. Johnson a small smile and shake of her head the classes attention returned to her, their eyes stayed glued on her while they tried to make sense of just what was going on around them.

"No, it is fine Mark...it is just that I sort of miss my precious Ash, it has been so long since I have been able to see him last in person," Delia said with a depressed sigh as she became lost in her own small word ignoring the new wave of curious whispers and begs for more information to come her way. "But that is how things are for us who have to wait at home for our loved ones to return home from their journeys. One of my few joys is being able to see just how strong and mature Ash has become during his newest Pokémon Journey while also being comforted about the small fact that he is safe, uninjured and has made it back home in one piece."

"Thank you for sharing that small bit of information with us Delia," Mark said softly as he shot his class a sharp silent look which held a clear message. "I hope you do not mind me asking but is there no days like...Travelling Pokémon Trainers Return Home holidays at all? Or any similar holidays?"

Delia let out a soft watery chuckle. "I wish Mark, I dearly do but that is not the case. While both Ash and I wish dearly for some holiday like this to be real and popular it is not. Besides with how many Pokémon Trainers there are and with them all being scattered within the different regions it would be hard to find the Pokémon trainers from our home town and bring them back somehow."

"Could we not just get their family or friends to send them a letter or give them a phone call or even a text or an email?" Mary, one of Mark Johson's female students, asked curiously. "The message about the holiday could get passed around that way."

"I wish dear but it would either take too long, or with how far spread out the trainers are the letters would miss them. The best chance if anything like this supposed holiday of yours to happen and might work would be by word of mouth though our mouths and by passing on the information to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. It would still be hard though as it would be hard to work out which trainers are from our town and which are not."

"See everyone? A Pokémon trainers' life is not just filled with excitement and adventures, it is also filled with loneliness, angst, and painful wishing to see your home again. Does everyone now understand why with every new set of Pokémon trainers who set out just over half of them return home within the first three to four months for and become normal members of the town?" Mark said in a lecturing tone causing his class to nod their heads with wide eyes. "Your task for this term is to work out a solution to this problem for the Travelling Pokémon Trainers and their families. The person or group who manages to come up with a method that might actually work will find their idea put into action. So-"

At their teacher's words whispers of excitement broke out amongst the class. Ideas and thoughts flew between the students in a wild whirlwind as excitement and whispers flooded the room. In response Mark shot his students a proud smile before turning his attention back to his worried friend. As their eyes met Mark gave Delia a proud and comforting smile.

"See? In no time at all we will be having a new town wide holiday, one where your son will be more than happy to return home for," Mark said as he reached out and gently patted Delia on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "If you want I could see about asking Professor Oak to track down young Ash using that special chip on all Pokémon trainer's Pokedex's to see where he is and maybe use that information to phone the closest Pokecenter and leave a message for you both to talk?"

Delia let out a soft thoughtful hum. "Thank you Mark but I do not want to be a bother to my son, I bet that he is all caught up in some new and strange wonderful journey with amazing new friends and exploring exciting new places. It is best if I wait for Ash to contact me instead of bothering him..."

Delia's words washed over the room calling an unexpected hush to fall. Worried for his class Mark turned his attention away from his dear friend and back to his class. Worried and concerned eyes met him as he gazed softly at them.

"Class?" Mark asked softly, not wanting to worry his friend at the strange quietness of his class.

"You cannot think like that Mrs. Ketchum, I am sure that your son really wants to talk with you much more than he can right now," Lyla said gently and softly as she slowly took a step towards Delia with a hint of uncertainty on her face. "Does...does your son have some sort of special Pokémon Trainer mobile phone that he can use to get into contact with you?"

"No, and there is no such thing as a special Pokémon Trainer's mobile phone," Delia answered with a watery chuckle as she held back the threatening tears. "If there was such a thing then there would be connect problems with the mobile phone going in and out of any possible service areas. You have to remember children that my son and others as Pokémon trainers travel off the beaten path. They explore never explored caves and mountains and much more. They also explore the sky, underground, and even underwater with the help of their Pokémon's special moves and abilities."

"And has your son explored such places?" Malcolm asked curiosity, unable to help himself from asking as a hint of curiosity entered his voice. "Do you have any photographs that we can see of your son doing these things?"

"Malcolm!" Both Lyla and Mark snapped out sharply in warning causing the young male student to freeze and wince.

"What? I was only wondering! And I thought that it would be the polite thing to do too," Malcolm complained with a huff causing Lyla and Mark to pause for a moment. "Are you not meant to change what you are talking about if you are upsetting someone? Especially your host? Mum told me that I have to keep in mind that there are certain topics that might upset people and that I should wait for a bit until I bring up the topic again."

"I hate to admit it but Malcolm's right," Lyla said with a put out sigh making laughter and a 'hey!' to come as a reply. "We are sorry Mrs. Ketchum, we should not be asking you about just an upsetting topic. Can you please tell us how you speak with your son while he is travelling? Maybe we can come up with a way to make things easier for you both."

"Good idea Lyla," Mark said quickly as he looked between his student and his friend. "Delia, maybe you can tell us all about one of the adventures that your son told you about during his travels?"

"Well...I guess that I could tell you about the time my son brought home the berry seeds causing a new craze to catch on," Delia said with a light hint only for a surprise gasp to wash over not only the class of students but also their teacher. "I take it that you know of the berries I am talking about?"

"The berries you are on about is the ones that came from that far away region, brought to ours by a Pokémon trainer and from there...well we now have berries for both humans and Pokémon growing everywhere are the berries you are on about?" Malcolm asked in excitement as he did his best to get his words out of his mouth in a mumbled excited mess. "Your son was the one to bring back the packages of seeds that we learn about and use and see in our everyday life to our little region?"

Delia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, he brought the seeds along with a few recipes and also several other items with him when he came back home after his journey. Just like Ash always does when returning home from travelling in another region. Just a sweet, kind and thoughtful boy."

"Wow, I bet that he saw and did not amazing things but super amazing things! The more you tell us about being a Pokémon trainer the more it sounds like you do not only capture and train Pokémon while travelling and challenging gyms and contests but you also become a rare ingredient hunter of sorts!"

"I guess you could say that but after meeting all of the different types of Pokémon trainers that my son has brought home with him over the years I have learnt that there are several different types of Pokémon trainers," Delia replied with an understanding smile on her face. "Some like to watch Pokémon while drawing them, others like to take photographs, some like to just use one type of Pokémon, some train in one spot and wait for other trainers to come to them, some trainers work in Pokémon gyms and the list goes on and on. In fact my Ash is always telling me about new types of Pokémon trainers. Just the other day when I got a chance to talk to him for the first time in a while I found out about these Pokémon trainers called Sky Trainers who like to raise flying type Pokémon and fly alongside them in the sky, both for an everyday simple fly with a tiny bit of training in it and also during a proper fully fledged Pokémon battle."

"It seems that young Ash has really not only come on in leap and bouts since he was in my class but he has also grown into a great and honourable young man," Mark said with a small smile of memories as the image of a curious four year old Ash. Hearing a soft, polite cough Mark broke out of his thoughts and turned back towards his class where another student of his, Jack, was giving him a pointed look. "What is the problem Jack?"

"Sir, just how old is this Pokémon trainer Ash? With everything that you have been telling us since we meet Mrs. Ketchum it seems like he is your age," Jack answered with a studious stare at his teacher and the person they were visiting. "But you said Ash is our age, fifteen years old..."

"Yes, I did and Ash is fifteen," Mark replied with a nod of his head, only to his confusion his class broke out in sharp surprised gasps and Jack's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong with how old Ash is?"

"Sir, if Ash is our age should he not be in our class? Here with us now?" Jack asked as a frown coloured his face. "After all the law states that we have to stay in education until we are at least sixteen years old. Also, would he of not been in our class to begin with?"

"Ah, I understand what you are saying now but to answer your question when a person wants to become a Pokémon trainer they are put on a...let's say a fast and hard track to completing their schooling that you are all doing right now so they can finish it by the time they are ten years old," Mark explained easily, enjoying the way that his class's eyes all seemed to of widened. "Also, during this time the person takes part in what I can only describe as a second school with the same amount of work needed to be put in but this time it is aimed towards gaining their Pokémon licence and getting them to know and learn everything that they will need to know for being a Pokémon trainer. As for what class Ash was in...well do you remember the young black haired child who joined us now and then who was from another class? And he always seemed to be working ahead or on harder things then you all?"

"Wait! Are you saying that the black haired kid when we were five, the one that was always happy and smiling, was Ash?" Malcolm asked in surprise as he stared at his teacher with an open mouth expression. "But...you mean that Ash, even at that age was doing all that work...wow, I suddenly feel lazy."

"I understand what you are saying Malcolm but no one has ever said that the life of a Pokémon Trainer is an easy one. Many people do it for the pure love of Pokémon or their passions or because of a burning desire deep inside of them," Mark explained with a glance at his friend as he shot Delia a worried look. "Then again this is why we teach this unit in schools for and why it is just a big one for. You all need to at least be aware, understand and value a tiny bit what Pokémon trainers do for us. They bring us back not only new Pokémon and new exciting stories to be told but they also bring back different products, knowledge, bonds with others in other regions, new items, different foods, different and new cultures and ways of doing things and so much more."

"When you put it that way Mark, I think that my Ash deserves a very big treat," Delia said happily as she sent Mark a silent thank you. "What do you think I should get him? Any ideas?"

"I think that we should do what we talked about at the start!" Lyla said quickly before anyone else could answer Delia. "We need to find a way for Pokémon trainer Ash to be able to get in contact with his mother easier or at least develop a new holiday that means he can easily come home without any problems...but what and how?"

Jack suddenly spoke. "Or we could do something where a certain amount of the Pokémon trainer's family members go out to see them but that might not be possible...Maybe a holiday to come home for?"

"A Physic type Pokémon could maybe teleport them home?" Malcolm suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "The Pokémon could teleport themselves to the Pokémon trainer with a note written by someone saying what is going on? And the Pokémon could maybe wait until the trainer was ready to be teleported home? We could have loads and loads of Physic type Pokémon so it would not exhaust them because something tells me with what we have learnt and found out about Pokémon trainers they would be very upset and angry if anything happened to a Pokémon."

"These are all wonderful ideas and thoughts but please remember that sometimes a Pokémon trainer might find it hard for whatever reason to take part in what you plan due to what they are doing," Mark said knowingly with a wise tone in his voice. "Remember the contests, gym battles, clubs, exploring underground or underwater or places like volcano's. Pokémon trainer's might want to return here for whatever you all might have planned but they are not always able to."

"Then maybe we could get the Pokémon to wait until the Pokémon trainer is able to come with them?" Malcolm suggested with a thoughtful expression on his face. "And we could get in contact with all of the Pokémon trainers to arrange an agreed time and date so they know when to expect the holiday to take place? Maybe we can get in contact with the trainers to see when they are able to come back home?"

Lyla let out a low hum of agreement. "I like Malcolm's ideas...the problem I think is that we do not know how many Pokémon trainers there are for our town. Sir, do you?"

Mark nodded his head. "Yes I do Lyla, the answer is not a simple one. You all know when Professor Oak gives out the Starter Pokémon to the new Pokémon trainers thanks to all of the publicity that happens, but what you do not know is that there can be more than the normal three Pokémon trainers that everyone knows about. There can be any number within reason. After all while most trainers begin their journey with the normal and standard Pokémon we all know about not all of them do. Every year around thirty people of various ages leave our town, some make it and become a travelling Pokémon trainer while others find it too hard and turn back. Those who turn back are able to put their skills to use with helping to protect the town from any wild Pokémon."

"My son, Ash, did not start out on his Pokémon journey with any of the three standard Pokémon, in fact he started out on his Pokémon journey with a very adorable and spirited Pikachu," Delia said, unable to help herself a small smile bloomed on her face at the memory of the pair just after their first meeting. "They were just so cute together! They even began to play catch!"

Malcolm snorted and shook his head. "I heard from my big brother who was there that Ash Ketchum and Pikachu could not stand each other. The Pikachu kept using its electric shock attack on everyone and refused to go inside of its Pokeball. I guess that your son has released it into the wild right after he managed to capture another Pokémon, right Mrs. Ketchum?"

Delia sweet shook her head negatively. "No, in fact it is the total opposite. Pikachu and my son are as close as ever, they are almost glued at the high. From what I know and have seen when they get separated they will both do their very best to find one another again and will not stop until they do. Ash and Pikachu hold a very close bond, one that is unbelievably deep."

"It sounds like that whatever we do for our new holiday we will have to make sure that we include the Pokémon that the Pokémon trainers have or else there might be problems," Malcolm said with a small frown as he thought over not only Delia's words but also his older brother's words and what he had seen with his own eyes around town. "I never realised until now just how important and close the bond between Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon are. It makes me think of an almost family bond, one that I have with my parents or my brother...I wonder if there is a place that this big holiday can be where we can house them all?"

"We can simply hold whatever you all plan outside with a few tents, covers and such set aside ready for any rain or bad weather," Mark said kindly, his eyes shone with keen interest as he followed and watched the development of his student's thoughts. "From all of these different questions I take it that you have an idea or two that you can share with us?"

Lyla spoke first. "We could get a proper professional to help us create a special phone like device for Pokémon trainers that can somehow connect to whatever the closest network is for phones and onto a special one if they are out of range. The mobile phone could also act as a tracking device for when a Pokémon trainer gets lost or injured. I do not know how successful it would be though...what with your earlier comments and all about mobile phones."

"That sounds like a rather big project but one that I would love to see up, running and completed," Delia said with one of her normal smiles on her face. Even though she knew that something like this new mobile phone was not possible and she did not want to get her hopes up at the same time she did not want to upset or insult any of the kind children in front of her.

"I can have a word with the Pokémon trainer classes and their teacher to see if we can get together and work on this mobile phone idea," Mark said in a thoughtful tone gaining an excited cry from his class. "They might also be able to help you all think of a way for Pokémon trainers and their families to be closer and have this holiday held. After all they are all preparing themselves to become trainers and with the classes all being at different ages and levels and stages it would be a great mix."

"This is going to be amazing!" Lyla said with an excited smile on her face. "This is becoming so much bigger than I ever thought it might be...at this rate do you think that what we come up with for the holiday might not only be a class project to be forgotten on a bit of paper but to be put into action?"

"Because there are a lot of people not only in our town but all over the region who are in similar positions to myself and my son," Delia said with an understanding smile on her face at Lyla. "In the more busy and larger towns there are even groups that have been set up for people who have a travelling Pokémon trainer family member to go to and see everyone."

"See? Whatever you all come up with for this holiday will be looked at seriously it seems, as long as you do not suggest anything stupid," Mark finished as he shot his friend a thankful smile. "Now then, does anyone have any final questions for Mrs. Ketchum? I do believe that we have taken up enough of her time."

"Ohh, but sir," Malcolm complained with a wine sounding tone to his voice. "I really want to stay and talk to Mrs. Ketchum some more. I want to hear all about the many adventures that her son has gone on and about those really cool Pokémon battles that he must take part in. Can we not stay for just a tiny bit longer? Just so that Mrs. Ketchum can tell us some stories about her son? I bet that if you let us do that then everyone will be happier and it might even help us to come up with a really great idea for the holiday. Please sir, what do you say? Can we stay for a bit longer so we can hear all about-"

"While I am sure that would be nice Malcolm I am sure that Mrs. Ketchum would like to get back to her normal routine and we have to get back to the school with enough time to spare so you can all write up what happened here today, write down some suggested ideas for us to all go over tomorrow then home time," Mark said as he politely yet sternly cut his student's ramblings off. "I am sure that Mrs. Ketchum would not mind if we set up another visit with her so we can find out even more."

"If you would all like I could let your teacher know when my son is coming home next, that way you can all meet him and his Pokémon, and maybe even some of his friends from far away regions," Delia said with a soft motherly smile on her face. As a wave of excitement and agreement broke out Delia turned her attention to Mark. "Is that okay with you Mark? I should of checked with you before throwing the idea out there shouldn't I?"

Mark shook his head. "No, no, it is okay, in fact I was thinking of setting up more similar meetings like these with you for other classes and year groups. If your son is home from his travels or you get news from him maybe you could let us know? I could set it up so we can keep track of a Pokémon trainer's travels and see just how much distance they cover."

"Now that would be a great idea! It would tick off everything and more we need to learn while also making it fun!" Lyla said in excitement as ideas bounced about in her head. "Can we do it for next term? And follow Mrs. Ketchum's son from there?"

"Delia?"

"Well...Ash has just gone off to start a new Pokémon journey in the Karlos region the other day, he will, like always, give me a call as soon as he sets down in his first town of the region. I can always ask him if it is alright, maybe he could even send things back home for the class or classes?" Delia suggested as she shot Mark a questioning look. "In the mean time, as I'm sure Ash will not mind, maybe you could get everything ready? A map of the Karlos region, some books on the few types of Pokémon we know from there and such? You won't find out much to begin with as Professor Oak has asked Ash to explore and gather information on the region."

"Hmmm, this is starting to sound more and more like a very good idea, it could not only be a class thing but with how small our school is it could be a school wide activity for the assembly every day and maybe indivuial classes, this has a lot of promise. It looks like I will have to talk to the Headteacher about this," Mark said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he felt the hopeful looks of his class on him. "Could you go ahead and ask Ash for us Delia? Also, if he agrees do you think he could send us a few items from the Karlos region? That is if you would not mind playing postman for us?"

"I would not mind at all, it would give Ash's travels a new dimension to them," Delia said with one of her normal smiles causing the students to give a cry of excitement. "I will even see if Ash will not mind switching out one of the Pokémon he caught in the Karlos region so Professor Oak or I can show you all. This is getting to be very exciting, I cannot wait to see what sort of holiday's you all come up with for travelling Pokémon trainers and their families!"

"We will come up with the greatest idea ever seen! This holiday will change things for the better!" Malcolm promised with a large hyper grin on his face. "We can swap ideas with one another and make this our big project, I bet that most of us would even be willing to work on this outside of class time, like during half term and such. I have to ask though if there is any big no no's that we should not do with our holiday's...like hurting a Pokémon or calling everything they are doing for us while travelling worthless...is there anything else that we should know about, you know, just in case one of us puts our foot in our mouths and says something that we-"

"I will let you know everything that you will need to know as we go along, I promise you that I will not let you upset my son with any comments that might come from you all not knowing any better. If you say anything wrong or horrible then I will tell you, we will take this all one step at a time," Delia promised with a warm smile on her face. "At the moment all you need to know is that my son, like all Pokémon trainers care a great deal for their Pokémon, so be careful not to insult or hurt their or any Pokémon."

A chorus of 'okay!' came from the group in reply to Delia. Nodding her head Delia turned her attention back to Mark who was looking at her with an amazed look on his face. Seeing that her friend was slightly loss in his thoughts Delia spoke first.

"I will contact you and your class as soon as I get the chance to talk to my son and see what he thinks of this idea. Knowing Ash though he will be more than happy to take part," Delia said kindly causing Mark to snap back into realatity. "Can I ask...what do you have planned for your class to do next?"

"Right...errr...thank you Delia, you have been a big help," Mark said quickly as he ignored the snickering coming from his class. "Thank you again, as for us, it is getting very close to home time and we need to get back to the school so the students can get their belongings together, quickly write what they have found out today and gather their homework and go home."

"Then it was nice meeting all of you, I hope that everything goes to plan and we see each other again very soon," Delia said with a smile as the students began to get themselves ready to leave, seeing the expression in their teacher's face and the promise of home time worked its magic. "I look forward to hearing all about this holiday that you will be creating and other ideas for travelling Pokémon Trainers and their families. It was nice to meet you all."

"Class," Mark said in a tone that all of his students knew the answer too. "Before we go do you have anything to say to Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Thank you for telling us so much," the class said as one with practiced ease. "It was nice meeting you, thank you again and good bye."

**End of One Shot.**

**And this is what I have been working on since the start of this month. I'm sorry that it caused me to ignore my other stories that people have been wanting me to update. But I am wondering...does anyone think that I should turn this one shot into a full length story? Or should I just leave it as a one shot?**


End file.
